Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by SSJ4 GohanM88
Summary: Harry's fifth year, NOT slash, werewolfs, phoenixs, quiditich. IF I DON'T GET 30 REVIEWS IN THE NEXT 3 DAYS THIS STORY WILL BE DELETED!!! i KNW WHAT BOOK 6 AND 7 ARE CALLED.
1. Begining Notice!

I'm just letting you know, this is my second fic.  
  
This will NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! contain any slash (Gay stuff, Yaio) or Fslash (Lesbian,Yuri).  
  
Thanks injoy 


	2. Back to Hogwarts Early!

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter, a boy like no other. There are a few things about young Harry Potter that are different from you or I. For one he really hates school holidays. Another is he doesn't look forward to his Birthday. EVER.  
  
The reason for this is because of his Uncle, aunt and cousin. The only living family he has left, their name are the Dursley's. Uncle Vernon is a large beefy man with not a lot of neck and quite a lot of fat. Aunt Petunia, very thin, ugly and a very long neck that is usually made in use by looking over neighbors fences. The last one of all. Dudley, Dudley last year weighed to the amount of a baby killer whale. This year, well least just say Harry doesn't want to talk about that, Every time he does he brings up what little food he has left in his stomach. Dudley is fat meaner then last year and like his father has little to no neck. He blond hair is plastered to his fat skull. The reason that they don't like Harry is because that Harry Potter is a Wizard, and to the Durlsey's that very abnormal. Seeing that they like everything as normal as they could get it, and seeing Harry as nearly as abnormal as you can, you can see that they don't get along very well.  
  
Harry Potter. Known to some as 'The Boy Who lived'. The reason they no this is because when Harry was one year old a person came to kill Harry. This person's name was Voldermort. Voldermort is the most feared Dark wizard in a century, nobody but his servants had ever come face to face with him and lived to tell the tail. Harry was one year old when Voldermort came to kill him. The reason why he wants to kill Harry, well Harry still doesn't know. Anyway Voldermort came to kill Harry, When Harry's Parent's (Lily and James Potter) heard this, they were forts to go into hiding. They used a spell called the Felidus charm. Voldermort could have had his face right against the Potter's living Room window while they were having a party and not no that they were any where in sight. The problem with this was that there needed to be a secret keeper. It was going to be James best friend, Sirius Black, being the secret keeper. But Sirius said at the last minute to change it to peter seeing as nobody would suspect him. Little did they know that Peter was a spy for Voldermort and as soon as they made him secret keeper he would run and tell Voldermort. When Peter told him Voldermort went to the Potter's house and killed them. When he turned his wand to Harry it just didn't work. The spell backfired and sent Voldermort into something lest than mist, to tired to go on.  
  
That is how Harry is famous. Harry had come across Voldermort again after that. Once in his first year, once in his second year and once in his fourth year. All those time Harry was able to escape. But unfortunately for Harry, at the end of his fourth year Voldermort had managed to regain his power, leaving Harry to have nightmares every night since he had come back from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Seeing, as Harry hasn't had a good night sleep since he came home Harry has dark rings around his eyes, but that's nothing compared to the rest of his body. The Durleys had taken up a new way of treating Harry badly. Seeing as last time Harry there was an incident that arose that ended with Dudley having a 6-foot long tongue. The Durlsey's had taken to the matter of bashing Harry whenever he did the slightest thing wrong. Harry now had scars and bruises all along his back, front, arms, and legs. Everywhere.  
  
But at the moment Harry was sleeping, not a peaceful sleep, but still sleeping.  
  
Not for long though.  
  
"Get up. Now. Get up. Up, up, up, up, UP!!!" shrieked Harry's aunt.  
  
Harry got up even though his muscles were aching. He got dressed into his over sized clothes and went down to make breakfast.  
  
When in there he saw only one person in there. His Aunt, she out of all of them seemed to be the only one treating him like he was a criminal. The only person treating him anything close to a human.  
  
Harry got out the huge fry pan and took out 10 eggs and 5 pieces of bacon.  
  
Ounce they were ready he did it again then again, and again. Until there were 40 eggs and 30 pieces of bacon.  
  
He put it in the oven to keep warm until his cousin and uncle came down the stairs.  
  
About 20 minutes later his uncle and cousin come down. Harry quickly put them on there plates and carried them on to the table, then turned on the tv.  
  
When they were finished Harry had to take Dudley to the gym.  
  
The doctors said that just taking a diet wouldn't help him lose weight. So Harry had to take him to the gym every day except Sunday, which was his rest day, and make sure he does some work.  
  
So far Dudley had lost only 100 pounds, that was a lot, but he still needed to lose another 400 to be on the right weight amount.  
  
Harry was under the right weight amount by about 20 pounds.  
  
But still Harry did as much as he could until he nearly collapsed.  
  
Harry's muscles had taken a slightly better tone. But Harry thinks that if actually got some food ounce and a while that might help him got stronger. Harry hasn't eaten for around three weeks. Harry tried to ask for some food from his friends. When there food came His uncle spotted it. Harry had to watch as his uncle and cousin ate all the food, laughing at him the whole time.  
  
After about three hours Harry and Dudley went home. Dudley was picking on him the whole time.  
  
When they got home Harry was hounded about if he was mean to Dudley or anything.  
  
"No, I wasn't, I swear," said Harry.  
  
"Well I believe you but, just in case," said his uncle punched Harry hard in the stomach.  
  
Harry cofed up some blood.  
  
Harry went to bed that night with out dinner again.  
  
The next morning was the worst Harry ever had, apart from the present he got. Seeing as today was July 31, Harry's birthday.  
  
From Ron he got a necklace with 5 small pearls on it that allows you to talk to 5 different people. Hermione a book 'Best Seeker moves ever.' From Hagrid he got a giant's Dagger. It was so huge it was about the size of a real sword. From Sirius he got his fathers old trench Robe. It was still a bit big for him. From Remus he got his Father's old wrist watch. It was made out of gold, and the hands were silver. The background picture was of a Stag, Dog and a werewolf at Hogwarts. For some odd reason Harry got one from Ginny. He got a picture of the Weasley's at Egypt.  
  
Harry went down to make breakfast.  
  
When he got down he saw that everyone was already down there.  
  
"Why haven't you made our breakfast boy?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I slept in," lied Harry.  
  
"You slept in did you? Well sleep into this!" Harry's uncle started bashing Harry as hard as he could.  
  
When he finished 10 minutes later Harry was very saw and covered in a lot of blood.  
  
Harry made breakfast after that.  
  
When he was done Harry gave them their plat of food.  
  
Harry was about to leave when he's uncle yelled.  
  
"These are the worst he's ever bloody done. What have we done to deserve this? I bet it was that father of his, the stupid man. Unemployed, a freak, that's why Harry's so terrible it all his father's fau-,"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Harry cutting him off.  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up," said his uncle.  
  
His uncle picked him up by the color and threw him through the plain of glass that's in the kitchen door.  
  
When Harry tried to get up his uncle held him down and started thrashing him until Harry bleed.  
  
Harry dragged him self up the stairs to his room.  
  
When he was in the room he wrote a short note and tied it to Hedwig.  
  
"Give it to Sirius," said Harry.  
  
Harry fainted after that.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sirius Black was lying on the couch at his friends, Mooney's house when an owl came in. He recognized it straight away, it was Harry's and boy was she looking frantic.  
  
He picked up the note.  
  
It said.  
  
HELP!!!  
  
All along the parchment was blood.  
  
Sirius's Blood went cold.  
  
"Mooney!!! Get in here now!!!" said Sirius.  
  
His friend ran into the room.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"It's Harry. Read this," said Sirius putting the letter in front of his face.  
  
Remus's face went pale.  
  
"I'm going," said Sirius.  
  
Before Remus could say any thing Sirius had apparated away.  
  
--------------------  
  
Uncle Vernon's P.O.V.  
  
Mr. Vernon of number four-privet drive was very proud of what he did to Harry. But not for long.  
  
He heard a nock at the door so he got up and opened it. The person outside was tall, dark hair brown eyed and looked extremely angry.  
  
"Hello is your name mister Vernon Durley's?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and what's it to you?" he asked.  
  
"Are you keeping a young Harry Potter at this house at the current point of time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you bloody want?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Well, my name is Sirius Black and I received a note from my god son. Harry Potter that said 'Help' do you know how that could have happened?" he asked his eyes turning to slit's.  
  
Vernon had gone whiter then paper now, he was so scared.  
  
"I don't know," he lied.  
  
"Well I would like to see him now," he said.  
  
Suddenly a person behind them appeared.  
  
"Your one of them as well. Get him, he's trying to kill me," orded Vernon.  
  
The other man looked furious at being ordered to by him.  
  
"I will do nothing to you except maybe HEX you!" he screamed.  
  
The murderer went into the house, and walked up the stairs.  
  
He looked into Dudley's room and them when he walked into Harry's room, well he looked less happy then I had ever seen anyone.  
  
Sirius walked up to Harry and picked him up.  
  
"Mooney get here now," said Sirius holding the boy.  
  
"How will we get him to Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I create a port key," said the other strange man that Sirius called Mooney of all names.  
  
"Well hurry up," he snapped.  
  
The Mooney person took out a pen and also a thing He thought was a wand. He said a few words and tapped it.  
  
Sirius Black put Harry down and walked towards me.  
  
"This is for what you did to Harry," he said punching him as hard as his could.  
  
I feel over, the pain was unbairable, he then punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach.  
  
When I looked up he was putting all the boy's things into his trunk.  
  
When he put all the things from the room in there he went and pulled up one of the floor boards he took out a lot of stuff from there as well.  
  
"Hurry up," said the other person.  
  
Sirius grabbed the rest of the stuff and put it in the trunk.  
  
He then tapped the trunk with his wand in started to float.  
  
"Mooney take the trunk I'll take Harry," said Sirius.  
  
"Ok, starts in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,"  
  
"If you ever do this again I'll make sure that you die!" said Sirius.  
  
Then they vanished.  
  
---------------------- End of chapter.  
  
Please review and if you read my other story say if it is better or worse then this. 


	3. Werewolf's

I don't own any of the Harry Potter books.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter 2  
  
Sirius and Remus landed in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What are you doing here. With Harry as well?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked very bloody and very pale. There were bruises all along his face and body.  
  
"Just saving him from the Dursley's," said Sirius "Can you take him to the hospital wing and get poppy to heal him?"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
So Dumbledore took Harry and went down stairs to the infirmity.  
  
When he got inside Poppy went berserk.  
  
"What happened? Why is his bleeding so much? Was it you know who?" she asked.  
  
"It was Harry's uncle, he thought about giving Harry a nice beating for his birthday," said Remus.  
  
"That's terrible," she said looking over him.  
  
It took about 4 hours but when she was done Harry's internal Bleeding had stopped and most cut's healed, but most the bruises were still there.  
  
After about a week Harry woke up.  
  
The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was about three faces and one dog looking at him .  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.  
  
"How are you Harry?" asked Professor Lupin.  
  
"I've been better. How long was I out?" asked Harry.  
  
"A week," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What has happened to Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well he will be going to jail," said Lupin.  
  
"Good,"  
  
"How much were they betting you?" asked Lupin.  
  
Sirius gave a whine.  
  
"Yes you can show your self," said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius transformed.  
  
Madam Pomfery screamed.  
  
"Hey Sirius. Well since the summer started," said Harry.  
  
"That fat lump, I should of hit him some more," said Sirius.  
  
"You hit?" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Ounce or twice," grinned Sirius.  
  
"So where do I stay for the rest of the summer?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to think it over a bit. "You will stay at Hogwarts every summer until you finish your education,"  
  
Harry heart leaped, he started grinning.  
  
"Will I be able to do magic at all?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, Hogwarts has protections so it seems to the magic detector's at the ministry that there's no magic going on here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Great, well can I go to the bath room I really got to go," said Harry.  
  
When he got up he was surprised at how tall he had gotten since before he went unconscious.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked when he came back.  
  
"3 day's," said Remus.  
  
"I grew that much in a day's," said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, just the ground never looked this far away before," said Harry.  
  
Sirius walked up to Harry. Harry was the exact same height as Sirius, which was about only an inch shorter then Ron was at the end of last school year.  
  
Sirius was speechless.  
  
"Professor do you know who this could have happened?" asked Harry "I mean during the summer I grew about 2 inches. But in 3 day's I grew about 6 to 7 inches,"  
  
"It might have been because that while you were a sleep we gave you a dreamless sleep potion so that you would sleep with out any nightmares," said Dumbledore "And sleep help's you grow quicker, I remember that your father had a very big growth spurt during his 4th to 5th year summer, just like me. Not that that makes a difference," said Dumbledore giving a nervous laugh.  
  
"Talking about sleep, Harry should get some more," said Madam Pomfery.  
  
Harry took a big goblet full of dreamless sleep potion and went to sleep straight away.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up again a week later. He again had grown about 4 inches. He first went to his dorm and grabbed his Firebolt and went down to have a much-needed fly. He used the book that he got from Hermione and tried some moves. After a while he went to the common room and put his Firebolt down. He grabbed the necklace he got from Ron, and put the five people he would like to be able to, or need to be able to talk most on it. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus.  
  
After that he went to sleep.  
  
--------  
  
Over the next few weeks Harry spent his time Flying, practicing magic, or doing homework. Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter a few days after he woke up, he because a prefect, along with Hermione. But wasn't aloud to go to Diagon Alley. So Mooney got his things.  
  
Harry's days were a lot more enjoyable then at the Dursley's . With the library at hand he could look up new charms and also books for homework.  
  
One day in the holidays, about two weeks until September first Harry came across a spell that would help him in class a lot.  
  
The remembrance charm,  
  
A highly useful charm for studying for tests. It makes you focus 100% on what you are doing. It last for two hours. In that time everything you do, read or hear you will never forget. If you read a book, every time you think of it you will remember everything about it, so it's like your reading it at that exact moment.  
  
Harry picked up the book and went to Dumbledore office to ask him about the spell.  
  
"Yes it works. I know how to do it. It is quite easy, do you want to learn it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry.  
  
So Dumbledore taught Harry how to do it. After wards Harry went to his schoolbooks for that year. He spent the next few days reading them so that he would do well in class.  
  
The days flew by until it was September 1st. At the start of the day Harry and Dumbledore went to the robe shop in Hogsmead and got Harry longer robes. Around the time that every one arrived Harry went down to the entrance Hall just as some people were walking in. After about a minute of waiting, Ron and Hermione came in.  
  
"Hey guys," said Harry waving at them.  
  
They both looked at him.  
  
"Um, do we know you?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Apparently not. My name is Harry Potter it's a pleasure to meat you," he said putting out his hand.  
  
Hermione's and Ron's mouth dropped.  
  
Ron was the first to speak. "What happened to you, at the end of last term you were as short as some of the 2nd years,"  
  
"Well I grew a lot over the summer," said Harry.  
  
"No kidding,"  
  
"Well, least get to the feast, it's about to begin," said Ron.  
  
They walked in and sat down at the end of Gryffindor table.  
  
The feast went smoothly. After the feast Hermione and Harry took the first years to there dorms.  
  
When he got back he sat down next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Do you want to hear what I did all summer?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
So Harry told them everything, when he told them about the charm Hermione squealed in excitement.  
  
"Can you teach me it?!"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
So Harry taught them it.  
  
"Well I better get to bed, I'm tired. I have to get up to run in the morning," said Harry  
  
"A run?" said Ron "IN the morning!?"  
  
"Sure, I want to keep fit for Quiditich and Tom," said Harry.  
  
"Tom? Who's Tom," said Ron  
  
"Voldermort. I just thought that I wouldn't call him by his nickname anymore," shrugged Harry getting up and walking up the stairs.  
  
---------------------  
  
The next day Harry got up and went for a run like he said. After he went and had a bath in the Prefect's bathroom.  
  
After that he went to breakfast. He sat down and grabbed the timetable Professor McGonagall handed him.  
  
He had DADA first. He gave Ron and Hermione their timetable when they came in.  
  
"I wonder who the Defense teacher is?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well I hope who ever it is last's longer then one year," said Ron.  
  
They got up and went to there next class. But they hadn't even got as far as the stairs of the entrance hall because on the notice board was the Quiditich try out timetables.  
  
Ron read it. "Do you think that I could get on the team?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. Your great," said Fred who had just read it as well.  
  
"Yeah When I was watching you play during the summer you were great. But a lot better at chaser," said Hermione.  
  
Ron blushed at Hermione's comment.  
  
"You got your self a girl friend weasel, I'm sorry to say that she won't be alive long. Remember the Dark lords back, and she is a mud blood," sneered Malfoy "Did she say she was at that place you think is a house. It looks exactly like your mother. Except that's it not fat, just ugly, and not a whore,"  
  
He hit a nerve on Harry, Ron and Fred. Fred grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall choking him while Ron and Harry punched him in the stomach as hard as they could non-stop for about a minute until Professor McGonagall came out.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, "Follow me,"  
  
Fred dropped Malfoy to the ground as hard as he could.  
  
They followed her to her office.  
  
"Now explain,"  
  
"He insulted their family and house. He also called Mrs Weasley a whore," said Harry.  
  
"I under stand your reason, but you will get a detention and 5 points off each," she said.  
  
They left the room and went to there class.  
  
"I can't believe him. At least we were able to hit really well," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Fred.  
  
"I wonder what we will be doing for our detention?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well I better go. See ya later Harry, Ron," said Fred walking in the direction of charms.  
  
Ron and Harry walked into DADA class and sat next to Hermione.  
  
Harry looked up at the teacher. A witch, with brown hair, brown eyes and far skin. She looked familiar some how.  
  
"Good morning class, I am your teacher Professor Figg. Threw the year I will be teaching about how to beat pain curses. For example the Crateruis Curse.  
  
Most of the class gasped. But Harry did for a different reason. Figg, was that just coincidence that she had the last name as the old lady across the road.  
  
"We wont be actually doing the Crateruis curse on you. Its illegal, but we will practise on less hurtful spells. I doubt any of you have or will ever felt the Crateruis curse. But it is a precaution," she said.  
  
Harry put his hand up.  
  
"Yes Mr Potter," she said.  
  
"I have,"  
  
"You have what?"  
  
"I have felt the Crateruis curse before," said Harry.  
  
The class gasped.  
  
"When, by who. We can put him in jail for that," she said.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"I don't think any one will put him in jail," said Harry.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"People are scared of him,"  
  
"Who is it,"  
  
"Voldermort,"  
  
The class shuddered.  
  
"When,"  
  
"Last year. Twice, after the third task," said Harry.  
  
The class gasped again. This was getting very annoying thought Harry.  
  
The rest of the lesson they wrote down notes about body mind separation.  
  
__________________________  
  
Charms was just the same, just writing notes on various charms. The same with Transfiguration, all they were doing was going threw Anamigus notes again, apparently they were going to be going threw it a lot more then just notes this year.  
  
At dinner Harry, Ron and Fred got their Detentions.  
  
They had to go into the forest.  
  
When they got down their Hagrid was already there.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, when did you get back?" asked Harry.  
  
"Today, I have some good news and bad news. But I'll tell you later, now's not the time,"  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. But why do we have to go in there?" asked Harry looking up and noticing it was a full moon.  
  
"Unicorn again," said Hagrid.  
  
They walked into the forest. They separated after a while. Harry, Ron and Fang. And Hagrid and Fred.  
  
They walked for around two hours until they saw something very white a head. It lying on the ground dead. Harry sent up some sparks.  
  
He and Ron moved closer, until they realized that something was drinking its blood. Harry looked closer and saw that it was a werewolf.  
  
"Ron, it's a werewolf, lets get out of hear," they were about to leave when Hagrids loud feet were heard.  
  
The werewolf looked up and ran towards Ron. He grabbed him and ran off into the forest.  
  
"Ron!" yelled Harry.  
  
Harry ran after him. He ran for about 10 minutes until he found Ron lying on the ground with a big bight mark on the side of his stomach.  
  
Harry ran over to him and sent up some sparks.  
  
He ripped some of his shirt of and rapped it around the wound.  
  
Hagrid and Fred came running a few seconds later.  
  
"What happened?" asked Fred.  
  
"Got bitten by a werewolf," said Harry.  
  
Hagrid went over and picked him up.  
  
"Lest go quick," said Hagrid.  
  
They were walking for a long time until they got to Hogwarts. They quickly ran up the stairs and went to the Hospital wing.  
  
"What happened?" shrieked Madam Pomfrey as soon as she saw Ron.  
  
"Got bitten by a werewolf," said Harry.  
  
She started on him straight away. She worked non-stop for about half an hour.  
  
When she stopped there was a bandage around Ron's waist. He was still asleep.  
  
"Will he be ok?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yes he will. He's very tired. But since the cure for becoming a were wolf has to be taken an hour after he was bitten, he will be a werewolf forever. Unless someone come's up with a potion for werewolf reversal," she said.  
  
Fred gasped. Harry was just speechless. Hagrid looked just the same.  
  
When Harry found his voice he said. "But it not all bad is it, I mean there is professor Lupin, and he's ok, right?"  
  
"Yes well, Remus is an exception. It is a lot harder for a werewolf to control his temper. Also there is the strength issue. Remus told me how he has to watch his strength so much that, sometime he breaks doors off hinges without even noticing what he is doing," she said sadly.  
  
Everyone went silent. Until Fred burst out.  
  
"It's all Malfoy's fault! If he did say those things then we wouldn't have got a detention and then Ron wouldn't have gotten bitten!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and what was the werewolf doing drinking Unicorn blood. There meant to be really slow?" said Harry.  
  
They fell silent again.  
  
Harry and Fred stayed at Ron's bed waiting for him to wake.  
  
Ron finally woke up at around 10:00.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Groggily rubbing his eyes.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other. They both didn't want to say anything. But they were saved by Dumbledore, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Remus entering the room.  
  
"Oh, my baby," Yelled Mrs. Weasley running and hugging Ron "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, why do I have a bandage around my waist?" he asked, looking confused.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore "Last night when you were in the forest, you and Harry saw the Unicorn and a werewolf drinking it's blood. When it saw you it grabbed you and ran of. When he thought it had gotten far enough he bit you. He was going to finish you of, but he heard Harry coming and ran,"  
  
Ron stared mouth open at Dumbledore.  
  
"How cans this happen? I won't have a proper life now. I won't be able to get a job, if I ever get a girl friend as soon as she finds out I a werewolf she'll leave me. If anyone find out I'll be teased, or completely scared of," moaned Ron, tears filling his eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at the floor. Except Hermione who went over and gave him a long hug. Harry heard her whisper.  
  
"If I was your girl friend I wouldn't leave you," so quite that Harry, who was closest, only just heard it.  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"But we can help you Ron. Remus can help with controlling your strength and anger. And I'll make Snape teach Hermione how to make a wolf's bane potion, Seeing as she would be around after you leave Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Ron smiled at Remus. But it didn't last long.  
  
"Is there anything apart from anger and having to control my strength different with me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. The day before the full moon your temper is nearly unbearable. Your strength again increase's so much that you have watch even walking down stairs that you don't break or crack them," he said.  
  
Ron looked even sadder at this.  
  
"Will I still be able to play Quiditich?" asked Ron.  
  
"Of course," said Dumbledore.  
  
That made his mood brighten a lot.  
  
"When will I start practicing all this stuff about werewolf's and all?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, now if you want," said Remus.  
  
"Great,"  
  
So everyone left except Ron, Remus and Hermione.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Anamigus

Harry walked of with Fred, trying to get past the depressing mood Harry started to talk to Fred.  
  
"So, how WWW's going?" asked Harry.  
  
Fred mood brightened.  
  
"It's great, that money is doing great. We went to a joke festival thing and came first, we have all these people owling us about using our stuff in their joke shop," Fred said in one breath "But we said no to all of them,"  
  
Harry was amazed.  
  
"Why? You could make so much money," said Harry.  
  
"I know, but it will be even more if we have our own shop," said Fred.  
  
"Do you have one?" asked Harry.  
  
"No but George, lee and I went looking for a place to have a shop. They is this great one at Hogsmead that is really cheap. And there's also one at Diagon Alley that looks good," said Fred.  
  
Harry grinned, "That's great, I new you would do well," said Harry "But one more thing did you get Ron the Dress Robes?"  
  
"Yeah, we said that we got some money from a person that said to get him some new dress robes. He actually believed it," said Fred.  
  
"What are they like?"  
  
"I'll let Ron show you them," said Fred.  
  
Harry and Fred walked the rest of the way in silence. Deep in thought.  
  
Harry was thinking about Ron, and his newly acquainted Transformation.  
  
Why couldn't it have been him? Why did it have to bight Ron? He had enough problems in life like, not a lot of money, and the fact that his temper was very short. Becoming a werewolf will not help at all. Seeing as werewolf's tempers are so bad, and that Ron's has a very small tolerance level anyway, it would make him hard to get along with for anyone except his family, Harry and Hermione. Then with the money, he would probably find it hard to get a job. Then with his strength he would have to be controlling that every day, especially the day before full moon.  
  
He finally reached Gryfindor tower. When he opened the Portrait Door the common Room went quite. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"What happened?" asked George.  
  
Harry sighed, he really didn't want to tell everyone what happened. It was Ron's privacy he would be invading.  
  
"Um. Well, Ron had a really bad fall and is just at the hospital wing," he lied. "And you know madam Pomfery, she makes people stay the night even if they stub their toe,"  
  
A few people laughed.  
  
He went to his dorm and grabbed some clothes to wear. He grabbed some jeans and a shirt. Over that he put his fathers trench Robe that Sirius gave to him.  
  
It actually fit him now, and it obviously had a charm on it so that it was at just the right temperature.  
  
He went down to the common room and through the portrait hole to the Hospital wing again.  
  
When he opened the door he saw Ron and Proffesor Lupin doing something that looked like meditating.  
  
When he got to Ron's bed he asked Hermione very quietly what they were doing.  
  
"It is something to help control his anger," she whispered.  
  
Harry nodded and grabbed a chair and sat next to Hermione.  
  
He sat there for about an hour before Ron or Remeus moved.  
  
Ron sort of woke up; he stretched and looked around at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"How long was I doing that stuff? I sorta' lost track of time," he asked.  
  
"Hour and 21 minutes," said Hermione.  
  
Ron looked surprised. "Really, it felt like around 2 minutes,"  
  
"Yes, time does fly when your doing meditation," said Remeus.  
  
Harry had noticed a definite change in Ron's appearance. His hair was flecked with gray and he looked tired.  
  
"Is there any food around here, just I'm really hungry," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, lunch is on in about 5 minutes," said Harry.  
  
"Great least go," he said jumping of the bed.  
  
"But what about practicing all the werewolf stuff?" asked Remus.  
  
"I'll come back after lunch," said Ron.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall talking about the events that happened last night.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall Ron basically ran to the food and started eating. He was eating at a very fast pace. Harry and Hermione sat down staring at him.  
  
Five huge plates and 20 broken knife and forks later Ron Finished.  
  
"Man that's better," he said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Won't you get fat eating that much?" asked Hermione looking at him with disbelief.  
  
"Nah, Weasley's don't gain any weight," he said.  
  
"Sure, you say that now," said Harry.  
  
"Oh well, If I gain weight I'll just lose it but going for a run or something,"  
  
Harry stode up and Hermione and Ron joined him.  
  
"Oh Harry were did you get that," said Hermione pointing to him fathers trench Robe.  
  
"Oh, it was my fathers, Snuffles gave it to me. It's really comfterble; I also got his old watch, seeing as mine broke," he said showing the gold watch.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful," said Hermione.  
  
They walked back to the Hospital wing talking about there summer. When they got there Remus started talking about other thing to do control his strength and anger.  
  
He spent the rest of the weekend practising to control his strength and anger.  
  
-------------- Harry got up extra early Monday so he could go for a run before class. Mooney had said Ron should go with, so he woke up Ron and then got changed.  
  
He did 8 laps around the pitch and then 25 chin ups 100 sit ups and 100 push ups.  
  
He went up and had a shower and got changed.  
  
Classes that day were quite boring, seeing as Harry and his friends new everything already. What Harry really wanted to do was have another Transfiguration leason.  
  
Lucky for him the week flew by and before he new it, it was time for transfiguration.  
  
"Come in quickly. We have a lot to do this lesson," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"Now, for today's lesson we are going to be learning if anyone of us are able to become an Anamigus."  
  
The class all looked excited.  
  
Now all you have to do is touch this stone and say Anamagi," she said pointing towards the small stone on the table.  
  
"First I have to tell you, if you are not able to become an Anamigus then don't worry, It is not a big deal,"  
  
"Ok, how wants to go first?" she asked.  
  
Everyone's hand went up.  
  
"Ok, we will just go around the class one at a time,"  
  
First to go was Parvarati. When she touched the stone nothing happened for about 5 seconds then a sort of holagram of her went up. It was a Butterfly.  
  
She squealed in excitement.  
  
Next was lavender.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She looked very disappointed.  
  
A few more people went by, some having a form, others not.  
  
Next person to go was Hermione.  
  
She went to the stone and said Anamagi.  
  
After a while a hollowgram of a wolf went up.  
  
Hermione Squeled in excitement, much like Parverati.  
  
She came back, and Ron went up.  
  
When he touched the stone a eagle went up.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
He went back and Harry went up. Harry had a gut felling that something was about to happen that would make the school go crazy for weeks about.  
  
He went and touched the stone. A soft vibrating felling was coming from it.  
  
"Anamagi," said Harry.  
  
The Vibrating was getting bigger until it was nearly jumping of the table. Harry looked up to were all the other Hologram type things were.  
  
There, their was a Phoenix, Golden Griffin, dog and stag.  
  
He let go of the stone, his mouth was open as was every one else's.  
  
After a while Professor McGonagall finally spoke up.  
  
"That was amazing Harry, the only person this century to be able to do multiple Anamigus forms is Albus Dumbledore, and that was only two forms. Not four, with two being magical creatures. I think we should see professor Dumbledore Harry," she said leading the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry grabbed his books and bag, and followed her.  
  
"Acid Pops," she said, and the Gargoyle jumped out the way.  
  
She nocked on the door.  
  
"Just wait," there was a small pop, "come in"  
  
When Harry walked in he saw Dumbledore talking to Remus, and Padfoot.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" he asked.  
  
"I just thought that I would tell you that today Harry's class were trying the Anamigus stone and when Harry touched something extraordinary happened. But I'll let him tell you, I have to get to my class," she said.  
  
When she was gone Padfoot changed back.  
  
"What happened Harry, are you able to become an Anamigus?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"what form?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well I think it would be easyer to say what forms," said Harry.  
  
"Form's? You mean more then one?" asked Mooney.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Well, what are they?" asked Sirius.  
  
"There's a Phoenix, Golden Griffin, Stag and a Dog," said Harry.  
  
You could of heard a pin drop a mile a way.  
  
After what seemed like hours, someone spoke.  
  
"Four forms. Two which are magical. That makes another thing special about you," said Sirius, mouth open.  
  
"Yeah, I know. This is bad."  
  
"Bad? Why bad Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, people will either be scared of me, or so excited I won't be able to go anywhere with out at least, 10 people around. Then Ron will be Jealous, like last year," said Harry.  
  
They fell silent.  
  
"I think that we need to seat up some Anamigus training for you. How about every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. In the Room behind the great hall, were the champions went last year, from 6 to 7pm," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry grinned. "Thanks," But then stopped "What did you mean two special things Sirius?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, um you see um."  
  
"Do you know Profesor?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Is this the reason Voldermort is after me?" asked Harry.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"When your older," said Dumbledore "Now I think it is time you leave to go have lunch."  
  
There was a tone in his voice that said do not argue. So Harry got up and leaft the room.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. I know what book 6 and 7 are called

Sorry for not updating soon but I have been really busy. Next chapter coming soon. Unless you don't want me to keep going. If you do then review and I will. If you don't review and tell me not to.  
  
If you do I will tell you what is rumored to be the title for the 6th and 7th Harry Potter book. See ya 


	6. The Order

Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry walked down to the great hall in deep thought after his conversation with Dumbledore. What was so damn important or special about him? Sure he had gotten through Voldermort's clutch's a few times but it is really nothing but luck.  
  
Also why did he have to have so many Anamigus forms? Especially when two were magical creatures.  
  
He wasn't at all surprised that when he walked into the hall everyone went silent. He was also he was in to deep of thought to give them anytime of day or feel embarrassed, he just kept on walking up to his seat next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sorry took so long. Man am I hungry or what," he said, talking to no one in particular grabbing some Steak and Kidney pie and started to eat it.  
  
He looked up to see nearly everyone's eyes still on him. This annoyed him a lot.  
  
"Yes do you have a problem?" he asked coldly.  
  
They all looked away.  
  
"Good,"  
  
He kept on eating his pie. When he finished he got up with Hermione and Ron and left the Great Hall. Before Harry left he waved his wand that was in his hand twice with out even raising it. There was suddenly a very loud explosion. Everyone started screaming, but Harry kept on walking.  
  
He looked back, after a while, to see everyone in the hall with a look of utter confusion. Trying to see what had happened, then some of them saw Crabbe. He chair had lost all it's legs and he had fallen to the flaw.  
  
Thinking that that was what had caused it they all started pointing and laughing at him. Crabbe realising that he was being laughed at after 30 seconds ran out of the hall. Each time he took a step Harry flicked his wand, softer this time so it looked like he was causing the explosion sounds each getting softer the further away Crabbe got. The hall was in hysterics. They were laughing to hard to realise that plastered against the wall just next to the Slytherin table was the Marauders sign. It was a M surrounded by two dogs a Griffin a Phoenix and a Stag.  
  
Harry whipped his eyes and waited for them to calm down. The first to see it was George.  
  
"Look, Fred, Lee it's the Marauders sign," he gasped.  
  
Fred and Lee had the same reaction as George, but everyone in the Hall save the teachers and Ron and Hermione looked Confused at what the Marauders.  
  
"What the hell is the Marauders," yelled one Ravenclaw.  
  
Fred George and Lee looked shocked.  
  
"Only the greatest Prankster's of all time. And don't cuss and say the Marauders in the same sentence around us or else we will have to hurt you," said Fred.  
  
The hall looked shocked at Fred's words.  
  
Harry started walking towards Gryfindor tower again. Ron and Hermione ran and caught up to him.  
  
"Was that you Harry? Because if it was and any teacher found out about it you would be in heaps of trouble," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh well, at least they stopped looking at me," said Harry.  
  
"What did Dumbledore have to say?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing really, McGonagall just wanted to tell him what happened," said Harry.  
  
"Are you sure, then why did it take so long?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, just Padfoot and Mooney were there," said Harry.  
  
"Really? Cool," said Ron.  
  
"And I'm getting Anamigus training with Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut to see him.  
  
"Hello there. I didn't know you were coming," said Hagrid who was rocking on a chair and knitting a giant something.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," said Ron waving.  
  
"Hagrid, I was wondering. What did you and Madam Maxine do over the summer?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, you'll find out in a few days. Don't you worry," said Hagrid calmly.  
  
"Ok," sighed Harry.  
  
"Are you going to try out for Quiditich Ron?" asked Hagrid  
  
"Yeah, next Saturday. I'm gonna try," said Ron.  
  
The rest of the day was spent talking about Quiditich or school.  
  
---  
  
The next few day went as a blur for Harry. For the Quiditich team, the team had disided that they would put up a reserve side for the year after, seeing as only Harry was remaining, unless Ron gets in. Ron was trying out for reserve chaser and also keeper.  
  
He was much better at chaser, but he still seemed very disappointed when he was put as reserve chaser.  
  
"But Harry, why didn't you let me in the team?" asked Ron.  
  
"It wasn't my final decision. It was Katie's seeing as she is captian. You tried, but if you get a game this year you'll make everyone crazy as to how good you are at chaser. Wood couldn't stop one of your shots,"  
  
Wood had come back to help out with the try out's.  
  
"But I still can't believe Dean got on the team,"  
  
"Yeah but he did play goal keeper a lot before he found out he was a wizard so he has had a lot of practise." Said Harry.  
  
Ron just stayed silent.  
  
The days continued to fly by and before Harry realised it was Tuesday night.  
  
So after everyone had left after dinner Harry went to the room behind the great hall.  
  
Inside he found the same fire that had been there before, but also Fawks.  
  
Fawkes flew over on his sholder and dropped a letter into his hand.  
  
It said.  
  
Follow fawkes there is were you'll find me.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
He found this odd but still he follow her to were she directed him to go. He walked for around 5 minutes until he was in front of a statue of armor with Dumbledore next to it.  
  
"Hello Harry, will you please follow me,"  
  
Harry nodded, wondering were he could be getting lead to.  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand and put it against a small emblem of a phoenix.  
  
"id code 00001, password acid pops." He said  
  
The suit of armour moved to the side and bowed him in.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore down a long passage to a part of the school Harry had never been to before. He kept on walking until he was stopped by Dumbledore outside a door. Dumbledore opened it and walked in.  
  
Harry followed him in, inside was a room with a big round table in the middle. No windows were inside, except the roof was charmed to look like the night or day's sky.  
  
Around the table sat a few people that Harry new. Some were Sirius, Mooney, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hagrid, Mrs Figg, Snape, McGonagall and Moody. Others he didn't.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to an empty seat next to Sirius.  
  
Still not knowing what was happening Harry was a bit curious he was about to ask when Dumbledore spook up.  
  
"Today we are going to be having another member join the Order of the Phoenix, to try and help fight evil." Said Dumbledore. "Harry please if you will come and stand next to me here."  
  
Harry got up and went and stood next to Dumbledore.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but what is this 'Order of the phoenix' thing?" asked Harry.  
  
"It is a group that is hear to fight the dark community, mainly Voldermort. The group started when Voldermort first came into power, it was started by me and I came up with the name with the help of fawkes." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
"So now all we have to do is give you the mark that is if you want to be in the group?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course," said Harry.  
  
"Well then, lets get started. Harry give me your arm," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stuck out his Right arm.  
  
Dumbledore took out his wand, pulled up Harry's robe sleeve and started twirling his wand in the same pattern over and over again.  
  
"Answer truth fully, will you Harry try to protect the light side from any dark magic and help the order of the phoenix eventually defeat Voldermort for good?" he asked, still twirling his wand in the pattern.  
  
"I will,"  
  
"Will you remain as loyal as a phoenix to everyone in the room, and to the light side,"  
  
"I will,"  
  
A flash of yellow and gold light came out of Dumbledore's wand when Harry looked down at his arm there was a tattoo of a phoenix on his arm, glowing.  
  
When Dumbledore let go of his arm it vanished.  
  
"Welcome Harry to the order of the Phoenix," he said.  
  
Harry went back and sat next to Sirius. He looked back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome to the second Order meeting. Today we are going to talk about the who and who are not your ally's in the wizarding community. So far the Giants have told us that they will join us. Some are living deep in the forest, only about 10. Others are moving about talking to other giants into joining. We have not yet gone to the Dementors, but we have gotten other ally's, like the mermaids are on your side and so are some other animals. The centaurs have joined and also the spiders have decided to help out. Are there any questions?" he asked.  
  
Harry put up his hand.  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
"Why haven't you gone after the dementors yet? I thought that would be first preference?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes well, they are very hard to persuade and also Voldermort can give them so much more things that they want." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok," said Harry.  
  
"Well then I think that should be enough for tonight. You may go Harry and Sirius could you stay behind please," asked Dumbledore.  
  
Harry and Sirius stopped walking. They waited until everyone had gone.  
  
"Harry, this is for you," said Dumbledore.  
  
He gave Harry this leather circle thing about 4 inches long.  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry  
  
"It is a wand holster, for duelling and what not. Put it on," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry put it on his arm he looked at it and realized it had a place at the bottom that was big enough to fit a wand. Harry put his in it.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude but how is it meant to be for duelling I mean wouldn't it be slower to grab it then in your pocket?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry move your hand into the position you have it if your holding your wand out to charm a spell." Said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry did, and the wand came flying out into Harry's hand, he was amazed.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry. "Um I was wondering do you think you could tell me what is so special about me?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore gave a deep sigh. "Ok, the thing that is special about you is that you are the heir of someone very special in history. That person is Godric Gryfindor,"  
  
Harry just stared open mouthed at him.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Your the heir of Gryfindor," repeated Dumbledore "I tried to give you hints, like only a true Gryfindor could have pulled his sword out of the hat, I didn't mean any one in the house I meant only a really Gryfindor, with Gryfindor blood and all. Also your wand when you got it, it shot out red and gold sparks did it not?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"And the reason that Voldermort is after you is because of your heritage," said Dumbledore.  
  
Harry staired.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Speaking of Voldermort being after you, that reminds me. Sirius if you would get you know what for me," said Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius left the room and came back after a while with a very large egg.  
  
"Is that a dragon egg?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, it is a phoenix egg," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Were did you get it?" he asked.  
  
"From Fawkes, it takes 1 year to crack," said Sirius. "Fawkes dropped it around a year ago,"  
  
"How long until it hatches?" asks Harry.  
  
"According to my calculations very soon," said Dumbledore looking at his watch.  
  
Fair enough, as soon as he finished saying that a large crack appeared down the middle.  
  
"Harry quick stand in front of the egg, the first it see's is the one it trusts most," said Dumbledore quickly.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore left the room quick and left Harry there with the egg.  
  
The egg was wobbling around, cracks appearing everywhere. Suddenly the shell exploded in a flash of light and fire, what was left of the shell went everywhere leaving a baby phoenix lying there, looking very ugly at the moment.  
  
Harry walked up to it.  
  
"Hey, I'm Harry nice to meet you," he said softly.  
  
The phoenix looked up to Harry and looked like it was trying to fly next to him. Harry put his finger down for it to climb on. It slowly climbed on his finger.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore you can come in now," said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius came in.  
  
"Here," said Dumbledore passing a bottle of worms to Harry.  
  
"Feed him," he said.  
  
Harry took some worms from the bottle and put it near the Phoenix's mouth for min to eat.  
  
The Phoenix took it willingly.  
  
"So how often do I feed him for?" he asked.  
  
"Not that often, once they get there first feed they fall asleep and then you only have to feed it three time a day,"  
  
"How long do they last until there burning day?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ounce every 7 years," said Sirius.  
  
"Well, at least it's not like ounce a month or something like that," said Harry "What else do I feed him?"  
  
"When he is just born, chicken soaked in dragon's blood," said Dumbledore.  
  
"What about when he is an Adult?" asked Harry.  
  
"They go hunting." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Great,"  
  
"What time do I have to got to my dorm?" asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked at his watch.  
  
"Um, how about you stay here for tonight so that you don't have to move him," he said motioning towards the phoenix.  
  
"ok, were DO I sleep though?" he asked.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand, a four poster appeared there.  
  
"Here. Good night," he said.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
He waved goodbye to Dumbledore and Sirius and sat on the bed looking at the baby phoenix on his finger. He gently put him down on a small little bed Dumbledore had made as well. He then fell on his bed and went to sleep without changing his clothes.  
  
--------------- End of chapter.  
  
So do you like it? Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, yes I remember I told you that I would the name of what the Hp 6 and 7 will be called.  
  
Here it goes.  
  
This is just a rumour, so if it's wrong don't blame me.  
  
The 6th Harry Potter book will apparently be called  
  
Harry Potter and the Green Flame.  
  
And for the 7th Harry Potter book, will apparently be called.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Drum Roll.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the fortress of shadows.  
  
It sounds SO cool I cant wait for it to come out, Un fortunately Hp 7 is coming out in 2007. I don't think I can last that long ARRRGH. Anyway I cool, I'm fine, I WANT TO READ IT.  
  
Sorry, also apparently J.k's already written the last paragraph of book 7 and the last word is scar. So yeah.  
  
See ya 


	7. Note

Note.  
  
I think this story sucks so if I don't get 30 reveiws in the next three days. I'm gonna stop writing it.  
  
I will wright another probably re do this one.  
  
C ya 


End file.
